


飞唐/唐飞｜How It Continues（上）

by ygritte_coco



Category: HIStory3, HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap, 唐飞, 飞唐
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 05:47:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19370734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ygritte_coco/pseuds/ygritte_coco





	飞唐/唐飞｜How It Continues（上）

How It Continues

 

/ygritte

 

\- 里斯本，一年后

入住里斯本民宿迎来第23个清晨，孟少飞养成每日以一杯Galao唤醒大脑的习惯。

米白色地板、沙发和吧台，1/4亩阳光自大片落地窗洒落。后现代冰冷格局、墙上挂着印象派画作，整体空间并未因年轻刑警的入住多些生活感。

他稍微留长的头发前天刚重新漂染成深灰色，一件贴身白衬衫搭配黑色西装外套、深蓝暗纹领带。

吧台上的ipad随孟少飞的移动转正，屏幕上显示北市警局归档系统画面——案件编号0061173号，台北融资公司总裁Wu两个月前于葡萄牙住处被杀害的纪录。

孟少飞没有亲眼见过完整的案发现场，只透过国/际/刑/警协助拍摄归档的画面及实况笔录了解当时情况。

咬下嘴里叼着的草莓吐司时，他的手指刚好滑向Wu从背后心脏位置被射穿的伤口照片。

破开的格纹衬衫，一小块背肌如肉糜在一定范围内四散黏着，血液自洞口笔直流淌凝固，将白色沾染成惹眼的红，干涸更甚处成深紫色。

孟少飞咀嚼仅剩一角吐司，吞咽的同时自Malbouro宝蓝色烟盒抽出一根烟点燃，没吸半口，倒插入ipad旁的云雾花岗岩烟灰缸，随手拿起钥匙、安全帽便出了门。

他这趟来欧洲主要两个任务：一是追查杀害Wu的真凶，二是接手Wu的位置，抢作台北与欧陆大规模洗/钱中间盘商。

Wu作为华裔葡籍精算师，长年负责调配来源台北的黑/钱至欧陆各国银行帐户洗/白，从中赚取的佣金，使他坐拥市值一亿美元的别墅和比他年轻15岁的美娇娘——Sara Wu。

与Wu经年往来的银行、企业不计其数，不乏与各国权/力关系密切的政要；投注他的金钱数目之庞大，使得他的死引发一连串的蝴蝶效应，所有人都害怕下一个被摊牌面世的是自己。

同时，也等待有人站出来替代Wu的地位，立于风口浪尖，勾扯捆绑参局所有人的情报资料，以利互相制约及收取满袋银两。

台北警方原本的态度，在爆出第一位捐献政/治/黑/金给Wu的著名财经界大佬后，已经要求停止持续调查该案。

没想，调派孟少飞前往里斯本走流程收尾，以悬案作结时，意外被他发现Wu名下公司帐户，包含私人帐户在死前已被洗劫一空，所有交易纪录皆被清除。回报始升任重案组组长的石大炮结果，石大炮命令孟少飞瞒骗所有同仁，秘密进行替代Wu的任务，以掌握接手所有黑/钱金/源流向，挑翻这层长期存在社会歪曲的互赖共存关系。

在当地买的重型机车，孟少飞松开油门，停泊在面朝大西洋港口边的欧式建筑前。他脱下全罩安全帽，整了整发型和身上的西装外衣，抬高脚下皮靴离开座椅，进入斑驳黄石砖拱门前回头望了一眼和他同样没停进地下停车场的一台银灰色Audi。

他单单是回望、一瞥，没再过多留意。

攀上二楼可容纳40人座位的招待大厅，孟少飞脸上堆起笑容，面对一张张参杂各种族、血统、肤色的脸孔，他已抛弃过去的身分，现在是游历各国的实业家，为了获取在场大大小小人物的信任，参与这一切空泛的表面交际，递出的名片上烫金的字印着全新的名字。

如在北市刑警系统搜索孟少飞，将看见最底备注栏里显示‘出勤里斯本任务殉职’几个字。

而Wu的命案以悬案作结后，归档资料基层刑警已不得再进入观看研究。孟少飞是以非洲电脑ip骇入系统才得以进行调查。

过去的孟少飞在警界认定已死，现在活着的是渴望取代Wu的华裔商人。

本该是如此。

孟少飞眼角始终注意落座他两桌以外金发青绿色眼眸、身材高眺、鹰钩挺鼻的美裔商人Steve。

30岁、俊美绅士外型，他是目前孟少飞面临最大的竞争对手，现正举着酒杯嘴角挂着分不清友善或不怀好意的微笑，朝孟少飞走来。

“……我们又见面了，真是开心啊。”洋人脸谱说得一口标准普通话，是曾定居上海七年结果。

Steve是财经专业背景，旅华期间往来台北、香港频繁。孟少飞盯着他加深了笑，说：

“我也是、今天很高兴见到你。”

孟少飞目前和Steve拉拢Wu余留的客源，大约五五分，手头的筹码不分上下，所有人都等着看，是否有人先一步出线，取代Wu的位置。

独自承担最大风险，同时握有权限分食巨大互助网里所有人的入帐。  
孟少飞正想多寒暄两句场面话，忽地发现在场所有人的注意力已被提至大厅入口。他跟着Steve视线回头——。

是唐毅。

时隔一年，出现在孟少飞面前。恍神不过半秒钟，眼神紧盯、眉头迅速堆起、深锁，孟少飞接受唐毅投射他身上的炙热目光，感到久未感受的赤裸。

在场的人似乎多对唐毅有所耳闻。台北四大黑/帮之一——行天盟少主，现正身着正装立于欧陆黑/钱巨擘交流大会，在场大半的人瞬间认定相同出席参与聚会的自己，单薄颜面更添姓名。

唐毅步伐笔直朝孟少飞和Steve前进，开口一句刻意的招呼，朝孟少飞摊开手掌“好久不见。”他嘴角歪斜地笑富饶韵味。

孟少飞心里过滤险骂出口的脏字，硬生生扯开笑靥伸手回握，没想唐毅顺势拉高他手腕，将整个人带入怀里，似一般常见熟识男人间轻碰胸膛的打招呼方式。

贴着孟少飞耳根说话的唇形，却比起友好，更具挑逗意味：“这重逢场面、真是有趣喔。”语毕、唐毅眼角笑意更深，带动孟少飞回握手劲更重。

要把人指骨捏碎之前，掌心温度分离——。

“喔、Chris，你们认识啊？”Steve似与唐毅也相识，喊着他的英文名字，指尖轮流在两人间指点。

“是啊、认识的可深了……”唐毅真如他所说，脸上尽是感到有趣、甚至唯恐天下不乱的笑容。

Steve顺着话锋问他们在哪里认识。

孟少飞声量刻意盖过唐毅始启口回应的音量：“我们同梯的！”

“喔……难怪！你们之间好像有种默契。原来一起当过兵啊？”Steve看似有意挖掘更多关于两人过去的情报，唐毅挺识趣地再次开口：

“对啊、都互相‘坦诚相见’过了。”

Steve闻言大笑“原来还在军营里一起洗过澡啊。那肯定是有着革命情感了。”

孟少飞只微微笑着回望说话的Steve，反观唐毅抢占着回应：“对啊、那是、深刻到不行的关系了我们。”

忍耐怒火至极，孟少飞率先为三人的对话作结，对Steve说了句突然想起还有事情需要处理，必须先行离开，转身越过人群、餐肴及酒水，便往一楼拱门前去。

跨坐上重机座椅，刚离开招待所开外十几公尺，唐毅驾驶的银灰色Audi已超车赶上。孟少飞刻意穿越棋盘式街道、钻入窄巷、小弄，甩开后头疾速追赶的人，抵达另一面港口广场。

停了车，摘下安全帽丢置一旁，孟少飞迈步向前朝刚下车关闭车门的唐毅左脸送去发狠的一拳。

“……。”躯干受冲击歪斜的男人还来不及反应，衬衫领口已被反向攒紧，提至怒火中烧的孟少飞眼前。

“你他妈为什么出现在这里？！！”

唐毅实在地自鼻尖哼笑出声，舌尖抵了抵嘴角逐渐发胀肿痛的位置，摊开双手掌心故作无奈回应：“有钱赚的地方，自然有人啊、孟警官……”

“喔不、还是我该喊你一声……Jake。”唐毅刻意提起孟少飞这阵子在商界使用的化名，似在嘲弄世间最大的玩笑话。

“我听你在放狗屁！”孟少飞愤怒地瞪眼对唐毅丝毫不构成威胁，罔论他以全身心摆弄的攻击性姿态。

近距离观赏，唐毅甚至真心想大笑两声——然只败给孟少飞眼底的严肃正经，他终究坦诚启口：

“我想、你要真死了，我怎么也得见一眼白骨才甘心吧？！”

 

tbc


End file.
